Obsession
by ReignitedN7
Summary: She became his obsession. He became her life. OC storyline during the ME3 events. OC characters will mention and interact with ME characters. Warning. Will eventually contain OC lemony-goodness.


_Hello dear readers! Thank you for stopping by and satisfying your curiosity! I began work on this story-like-MONTHS AGO. I kept changing the story line and I've finally come and settled on the one I like. So I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews for me to read- they're the blood that keeps this story going! _

_FYI this story is rated M. Let's all be mature now. _

_ALSO- This is a Mass Effect OC story that takes place during the events of ME3. There will be mentions and some interactions with the original ME3 characters but mostly this will be an OC arc. _

**_I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO BIOWARE AND EA GAMES. Please do not sue me. _**

_Now on with the story!_

* * *

_Her mouth fell open as she gasped. Razor sharp talons ran welts down her back and rested on her bottom before giving her ass a tight squeeze. His other hand held firmly onto her waist, talons kneading and biting into her fleshy skin as he thrusted between her legs. His biotics flashed when she found the soft patch of skin on his neck and gently suckled the smooth hide with those soft lips. He returned the gesture with by biting down on one of her nipples with enough pressure to make her cry out again. He growled in approval knowing it was a cry of pleasure…_

_His lone green eye leered at her beneath him. He lowered his mouth to her and whispered in her ear..._

_Good morning Officer Capello._

_Time: 0500._

_Current date: 340th solar cycle of Earth. Wednesday._

_No current events listed for today._

The alarm had no chance as an angry hand swatted it off the nightstand. It landed on the floor with a splintering crack, followed by a dubious moan from its owner.

Antonia Capello forced the comforter and sheets off her unwilling body and kicked them to the foot of the bed. The chill of the room sent goosebumps crawling on her skin. She yawned and dragged herself out of her bed and into the bathroom. The shower automatically turned on and set to her preferred temperature**:**freezing. She shimmied out of her sleepwear and eyed the shower. She could feel the cool mist coming from the streaming water and she dreaded it even more.

"Just jump in and out," she tried to coax herself.

"One.. two…" Antonia jumped into the line of fire...or in this case ice water. She shrieked as the water ran down her back. For a split second the cold water soothed the welts and rashes that covered her sore body. But only before her body began to shiver violently and making her muscles ache even more. She dunked her head under the stream and scrubbed her face with her hands. It hadn't been thirty seconds before she was out of her ice bath and grabbing for the nearest towel; atowel that barely fit around her waist, let alone contained the soppy mess that was her hair.

"I hate early mornings" she hissed through clenched teeth. She tenderly toweled off her aching body and wrapped up her hair to dry. Her undergarments and a tube of antiseptic cream lay neatly on the countertop and she quickly put her underwear on before applying the cream.

_I really need to buy more towels._

With her hair tied up in a town and out of the way she applied a light amount of makeup to her face to keep her looking decent for work. Antonia always considered herself as a pretty girl but no knock out like the asari. Blue eyes and parted coral lips stared back at her in the mirror as she applied mascara. She could never keep her mouth closed when putting on hair was another mission on its own. Fifteen minutes was the usual time it took to comb the tangles out of the thick black dress; and she thanked her Hispanic heritage for that particular gene. Once combed and smoothed of frizz it looked rather shiny, but she hardly ever kept it hands expertly twisted and smoothed her hair in a tight bun on the lower part of her neck. A cloud of hairspray would hold things in place.

The bathroom closet already had her uniform folded and ready for her: a solid navy blue C-Sec working uniform with a large waist belt and heavy combat boots. She took each piece and changed.

Her hands smoothed out the wrinkles on her pants before going to button up her shirt. She was thankful that the ugly red rash was hidden under the high collar of her work blouse but she knew the fabric would eventually start irritating it. She rolled her eyes sighed as she did up the last button.

Now she just have to survive a day at work.

_Good morning Officer Capello._

_Would you like the morning news?_

Antonia's boots sounded across the floor. She turned the corner into her small kitchen. An L shaped counter with a stove, sink, and refrigerator made up what was her kitchen. She also owned a toaster and automatic tea kettle, which were little blessings on mornings like this. The telecom prompted her again with the news.

"Sure. Play the morning news**.**" The living room vid switched on with a faint beep.]

_Good morning. Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani reporting. In today's news, the suspicious reports of Commander Shepard and the _SSV Normandy _being grounded on Earth, has been confirmed. Collector abductions have also come to a standstill since the Commander's grounding. Has she been in league with the Collectors as well as the terrorist group, Cerberus?_

_Stay tuned in for more. _

Antonia frowned. Commander Shepard is in league with Cerberus? The same Commander Shepard who saved the Citadel from a geth strike three years ago?

"I swear. Every word that comes out of that reporter's mouth is bullshit," she mumbled. Her glass tea kettle beeped as the tea basket rose from the water. Antonia loved this kettle. Some pre-staging, a press of a button and the tea was ready made for her in the morning. Three sugars and half-n-half...or the alien equivalent to half-n-half. Not sure where the milk and cream come from either...not like she would rather know where the milk came from anyway...

Antonia idly brought up her omni-tool and checked for any incoming messages. She scrolled through her email and saw nothing special besides spam and daily updates from C-Sec. She did however notice an email from her sister. It was sent from the night before. The subject didn't seem to urgent so she figured she'd read it at or after work.

There wasn't any message from _him_, either. Good. She couldn't remember his name anyway or if she even linked omnitools to begin with. Great.

C-Sec's Captain Bailey impatiently paced back and forth in quarters. Random officers were taking their time and just strolling in the briefing room when quarters should have started ten minutes ago. Antonia was tucked in the far corner of the room where she usually sat during quarters.

It would be all day desk work today. It had been a few years since Commander Shepard and the Normandy crew stopped the apparent Geth attack on the had nearly finished rebuilding Zakara ward for the most Antonia wasn't on the Citadel during the battle and was thankful.

She was about to put pen to paper until the derriere of her closest friend and working partner planted itself on her work_**.**_ Antonia frowned at the intruding guest; a lavender asari named Nydia Ta'Rossa**. **

"Hey you're alive!" Nydia said teasingly with mock shock "Haven't seen you since Friday evening. They've put me on shuttle duty for the past couple days…"

"Nydia, I swear if you mess these papers up.." Antonia threatened. Her com, datapad, and terminal hadn't been working properly the past week, and she was already behind on a month's worth of papers. It was back to the dark ages of pen and paper for her until it got fixed.

"I won't, I won't! I didn't sit on the important ones anyway," Nydia said waving her hand dismissively in the air. The asari's amber eyes peered down at Antonia coyly.

"Suppose someone does something stupid today and you'll be able to stretch your legs?"

"Doubt it. It's been awfully quiet. And since we're suddenly being moved from Zakara ward to the Embassies we're probably going to end up doing more paperwork until the transfer is final." Nydia frowned at Antonia and folder her arms over her chest.

"That's it? So you're just gonna sit and do paperwork for goddess knows how long? We can go look at apartments on the Presidium when we go out on duty!" Antonia shrugged her shoulders. She winced when the fabric of her blouse ran across the injuries on her back.

"Pretty much. Besides, don't you have the same paperwork I have to do? They don't sign themselves and without them there's no dream apartment on the Presidium." she said nonchalantly, hoping Nydia didn't notice her discomfort.

"Oh yeah? So tell me then, what back alley of the Citadel did you end up in on Friday?"

_Shit._

"I just went home. Had too much to drink and a nasty headache." Antonia kept her eyes glued to the paperwork on her desk.

"Yeah. Sure. Alright." Nydia nodded her head with a smile creeping across her face. Looking around the room, the asari thrust a hand between Antonia's legs and pinched a handful of inner thigh. Antonia couldn't of shot up quicker from her chair if her ass was on fire. She hissed through clenched teeth as her tender thigh skin began to throb in pain.

"You are so full of shit." Nydia jeered as her human partner glared on at her. "It must have been really good to leave you _aching_ like that!"

"Shut up Ny."

"So, who was it? What's their name?"

"I said shut it."

"Come on! Hasn't been like, _forever_ and a day since you last got laid?"

Nydia was about to press further when a voice cleared his throat behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see their command captain standing at the head of the room with his arms folded. He looked none too happy.

Antonia sighed loudly.

"As interesting as Officer Capello's sex life may be, we have more important matters to discuss this mornings. So ladies, may we start? Unless of course you'd like to share your story with the rest of us."

The captain made a sweeping gesture with his hands to the small group of officers present in the room, who were now staring at Antonia.

"No sir. My apologies," Nydia blurted out. Antonia gingerly sat back in her chair. Nydia shot her a look before scooting of the desk. _You're not getting away with this._

_Great. _

Just as Antonia was going to comment, a group of turian officers strolled in, their flangeling voices cracking with laughter.

"About damn time you lazy bastards!" Captain Bailey yelled with his scratchy voice. The turian officers quickly found empty seats to occupy. "Listen up, all of you! The next time you keep me waiting in quarters I'll have you doing mall security for a month! Bunch of damn high schoolers**.**"

Zakara ward's C-Sec captain slammed a stack of files onto his desk. The abrupt noise grabbed the attention of the remaining officers in the room. Bailey then began to grab each file one by one and toss it to the officers.

"Callias and Bion- Zakera ward," Bailey tossed a file. One of the turians caught the file and opened it to show his partner. "Rodriguez**,** go with them. I have a volus claiming a quarian stole his credit chit. Sort it out," he added. Officer Rodriguez groaned rather loudly to show his contempt for his assignment. "Get it done Rodriguez," Captain Bailey warned.

Bailey handed out a few more assignments before slapping a folder down on Antonia's paperwork. _I swear if another person fucks with these papers…_

Antonia had to restrain herself from glaring up at her captain.

"Capello, Ta'Rossa." Bailey rubbed the back of his neck. "I need to send you up to the Presidium," both female officers looked at their captain in confusion.

"To deliver paperwork? I've only finished half the transfers, sir."

"That's not what I was going to ask you, Capello," the captain said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh," she said sheepishly.

"You need to go the Earth Embassy and Huerta Memorial be cleared for duty. I've done my part by picking you two and a handful of others. You're the only ones left to be cleared."

Nydia cleared her throat and folded her arms.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are we being transferred and why did you pick us?"

Captain Bailey let out a loud sigh and ran his hand through his dirty blond hair. He's been asked this question at least a hundred times and it was getting old.

"I have no idea why they want us up there. I've known about the transfer months before and I've tried to dodge away from it and have them pick another captain, but they keep coming back. I can't avoid it any longer."

"Could it be because you're associated Commander Shepard?"

"Associated? Hardly. I've only met the Commander on a few occasions," Bailey looked between the two women "And I have to be honest, I originally didn't request you officers to come with me,"

Antonia and Nydia sat before their captain in silence.

"Embassies actually requested you, Capello, on a separate request from mine. I just suggested they take on Ta'Rossa as well because the two of you have known and worked with each other for years now."

Nydia had to cover her mouth since the asari could barely contain her smile as her partner turned an interesting shade of red.

* * *

_I'm taking bets on who, or what, you think **he** is. _


End file.
